


Дживс и шанс размером со снежинку

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промт "я бы хотела битву снежками между нашими мальчиками (другие тоже могут присоединиться!). Для разнообразия, я бы хотела увидеть Дживса подстрекателем. Что, наш волшебный камердинер бросает снежные шарики в юного господина?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и шанс размером со снежинку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the snowball’s chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93992) by trista_zevkia. 



> От автора: Возможно, вышло более ангстово, чем хотела mellifluous_gel, но я решила, что только позволив Берти страдать, я смогу заставить Дживса проделать что-то подобное.

Осень пришла в столицу без предварительного уведомления, хотя после безропотно уступила место зиме. Свою проблему я осознал во время прогулки в осеннем парке. Я не помню, зачем вышел на улицу или что мне там понадобилось, просто через парк вёл кратчайший путь до нужного мне места, поэтому я отправился туда. И там я увидел висящий на дереве одинокий листок, в то время как все другие листочки нашли себе пару и лежали на земле. Казалось бы, совершенно обычная картина, но глядя на неё, я впервые остро ощутил переполняющее меня одиночество. Всё это время находясь в центре внимания родни и друзей, я боролся с ним, ибо как можно чувствовать себя одиноким, когда вокруг тебя полно народу? Я помню, что в тот день, закончив свои дела, я побежал домой. И всё ещё пытался отдышаться, когда Дживс стягивал с меня пальто, вздёрнув на меня вопросительно бровь. Но я будто проглотил язык, так как неожиданно понял, что рядом с Дживсом моё одиночество испарилось.

Другие люди затеяли бы скандал, чтобы вывести меня из подавленного состояния, но только не Дживс! Рядом с ним я всегда знал, что всё будет в порядке, что для меня он исправит всё на свете. Его крепкие плечи могли выдержать что угодно, и когда он принёс мне б. и с., я задумался о том, как выглядят эти плечи без униформы. Этой шальной мысли было достаточно, чтобы теперь схожие фантазии преследовали меня везде, куда бы я ни пошёл. Что делает Дживс, когда не нужно меня обслуживать? Я знаю, он любит читать, но может он поёт или танцует? Смог бы я заставить его смеяться вслух вместо привычного лёгкого подёргивания губ?

Когда я поручил ему купить рождественские подарки, то находился в мрачном расположении духа. В таком настроении я пребывал уже какое-то время, с тех самых пор как осознал, что стал не лучше сентиментальной Мэделин Бассет, по уши влюбившись в этого мужчину! И что я должен был теперь делать? Сказать ему и угодить под арест, или сказать ему и стать похотливым господином, который пользуется своей властью над домашней прислугой? Я мог бы немного поднять его зарплату, но не почувствует ли он себя от этого мальчиком по вызову или кем-то в этом роде. Я был сбит с толку, растерян и раздосадован: те эмоции, с которыми я обычно обращался за помощью к Дживсу, чтобы он всё уладил. Теперь же это был дохлый номер, поэтому я изнемогал в молчании и надеялся, что что-то изменится.

Я был настолько выбит из колеи, что когда тётя А. устроила мне помолвку с девицей, велел Дживсу не обращать внимания. Он упомянул о том, что она мне не подходит — таков был его способ сказать, насколько я буду несчастлив — на что я только пожал плечами. Тетя А. сделала замечание о неожиданно выросшем хребте, все остальные же спрашивали меня о причинах моей злости. Полагаю, либо я стал хуже скрывать своё подавленное состояние, либо же оно усугубилось. В любом случае девица объявила, что не выйдет замуж за грубияна, не зависимо от его титула, и исчезла из моей жизни. Наш путь лежал обратно в столицу, где опять будем только мы с Дживсом, источником моей проблемы. Последнее время он рассматривал меня задумчивым взглядом, не выходя, однако, за грани приличий, и я решил не заострять на этом внимание.

Помимо дурного настроения я плохо спал, поэтому, когда однажды утром проснулся в девять утра в середине января, то увидел столицу, занесённую свежим слоем девственно-белого снега. За завтраком я озвучил своё намерение сходить на прогулку, и Дживс только сказал, что выложит для меня самую тёплую одежду. Ранее он мог бы посетовать, что прогулка может плохо отразиться на моём здоровье или напомнить мне о чём-то, что я должен был сделать вместо этого. Моя злость отдаляла нас друг от друга, поэтому следовало от неё избавиться. Я не мог ничего ему объяснить, но если он уйдёт, то никогда не узнает, чего я не смог сказать! Но я же не хотел, чтобы он узнал о том, что я н. м. с., ведь так?

На улице было мало людей, а те, что были, выглядели занятыми. Мне даже почти захотелось найти работу, делать что-нибудь, что отвлекало бы разум от надежды на успех, обоснованной или нет. У меня не было цели, я плыл по течению, что по жизни, что в этот данный момент. Прогулка длилась всего несколько минут, когда что-то мокрое и твёрдое ударило меня в спину. Я обернулся и увидел остатки снежка на земле под ногами, но не того, кто бросил его. Вокруг не было детей или других вероятных подозреваемых, поэтому я пожал плечами и пошёл дальше. Я почти забыл об этом, когда второй снаряд разбился о моё плечо. Вскрикнув, я развернулся, но снова никого не увидел. Несколько людей прервали свои занятия, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего шум, но почти сразу вернулись к своим делам.

Я вернулся обратно по дороге, по которой шёл до этого, надеясь, что метатель будет выжидать в аллее с заляпанными снегом руками, тогда бы я смог поймать его на горячем! Или на холодном? Где Дживс, когда он был мне так нужен, чтобы ответить на все эти вопросы? Я почти вернулся к тому месту, где лежали остатки первого снежка, когда очередной снаряд ударил мне по уху! И опять никаких пронырливых теней, скрывающихся от моего гнева, поэтому я принял другое решение. Мне было нужно какое-нибудь место, свободное от людей, дверных проёмов и переулков, в которых нападающий мог спрятаться. В парке он мог укрыться за деревьями, но всё же у меня было больше шансов застукать его, поэтому я устремился прямо туда. По дороге в меня попали ещё три неожиданных снежка, будто мало у меня было неприятностей, и жажда мести во мне крепла с каждым мокрым ударом.

Я непринуждённо шагал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на снежок, который влетел мне прямо в зад. Наконец, я достиг идеального места, где можно было устроить засаду. Я спрыгнул с дорожки и спрятался за стволом дерева! Длинные ноги позволили мне сделать это, не оставив следов, ведущих к моему укрытию. Это был отличный шанс удивить неизвестного. Вокруг были другие деревья, но они могли послужить мне превосходным щитом, за которым я мог спрятаться! Теперь мне осталось только ждать, внимательно осматриваясь вокруг. Я никого не видел, и пальцы ног начали переходить от онемения до обморожения, когда очередной снежок угодил мне прямо в лопатку!

Это привело меня в бешенство, не могу припомнить, чтобы когда-либо так злился, поэтому я начал бросать снежки во всех направлениях! К тому времени, как вокруг меня закончился весь доступный снег, я начал восстанавливать над собой контроль. Следующий снежок снёс с меня шляпу, но я увидел, как в сторону метнулась тень. Ярость вернулась и сфокусировалась на цели. Я черпал снег, бросал и продвигался к своей цели: мужчине в чёрном пальто, прячущимся позади дерева, ствол которого был настолько большим, что мог служить укрытием. Я уже почти подошёл прямо к нему и готов был потребовать объяснений, но неожиданно мой путь перегородило огромное бревно. К тому времени, как я обошел бы его, незнакомец мог уйти, а если бы я начал перелезать, то потерял бы вооружение. Зажав по снежку в каждой руке, я приготовился и занял удачную позицию прямо за бревном.

— Эй ты! Я знаю, что ты там, и требую показать себя! — я не был уверен, чего ждать, но то, что произошло дальше, нельзя было даже рассматривать как возможную победу. Из-за дерева показалась фигура в чёрном пальто, в которой я узнал раскрасневшегося, но преисполненного достоинства Дживса, спокойно глядевшего на меня. — Но, Дживс?

Вышло жалко, я знаю, но это всё, что я сумел выдавить из себя.

— Да, сэр?

— Ты бросал снежки? В меня?

— Да, сэр.

— А как насчёт феодального духа или как там его.

— Всё, что я сделал, находилось в рамках приличий, сэр. Я заметил вашу усугубляющуюся хандру и решил что-то с ней сделать. Эта возможность просто первой подвернулась под руку, предложив как физическую нагрузку, так и возможность отвлечь вас от затруднений. — Его руки были сложены за спиной, и он был совершенно убеждён, что действовал ради моего блага! Как я мог поступить иначе? Правой рукой я бросил снежок ему в грудь, а левой угодил снежком в его правое плечо. — Я могу сделать для вас что-нибудь ещё, сэр?

Я начал смеяться, громче и сильнее, чем когда-либо! Как он мог стоять там весь из себя величавый, в то время как снежная крошка покрывала его с головы до ног? Наконец я сумел выговорить, несмотря на ноющие лёгкие и рваное дыхание.

— Такой солидный, непоколебимый и величественный! Дживс, вот почему я так сильно тебя люблю!

Моё дыхание, рваное или нет, прервалось, когда я услышал вырвавшиеся из моего рта слова. Тётя Далия была права, мой рот совершенно не был связан с моими ничтожными мозгами, но даже у меня должно было быть больше здравого смысла, чтобы не говорить такого! Дживс дёрнул бровью, и я бросился бежать прочь. Сейчас упавшее дерево было моим преимуществом, оно притормозило Дживса, и я проигнорировал его голос, просящий меня остановиться. Я мог бы бежать вечно, но бежать было некуда, за исключением Трутней и моей собственной квартиры!

Трутни были неплохим вариантом, и я направился туда. Я уже видел клубную дверь, когда понял, что мне придется объяснять каждому, почему я покрыт мокрыми пятнами и напиваюсь до бесчувствия! Таким образом, оставалась квартира, в которую уже мог вернуться Дживс. Я почти полностью убедил себя в том, что покончить со всем этим было лучше неведения, пока Дживс не открыл дверь. Я стоял с низко опущенной, словно перезрелый фрукт, головой, пока он закрывал дверь и снимал с меня шляпу и пальто. Но как только Дживс отложил мои вещи, я отвернулся и заговорил, глядя в пространство перед собой.

— Дживс, ты должен знать, что для меня ты всегда будешь другом, тем, кто заботится обо мне. Поверь, весь этот любовный вздор просто случайно вырвался. Останемся друзьями, да?

— В самом деле, сэр? Печально слышать, так как мои чувства к вам лежат в более романтичной области, — я повернулся кругом и уставился на него в изумлении. Он выглядел как обычно, за исключением порозовевших щёк. Дживс пришел в квартиру раньше меня, так почему он всё ещё не отогрелся? Если только румянец не был следствием его признания? Но подождите, что он только что сказал и почему меня вообще сейчас заботит румянец на его щеках?

— Дживс, прости своего невежественного м. г. Но ты что, только что сказал, что ты, обладатель восхитительного интеллекта и идеального облачения, имеешь чувства к этому Вустеру?

— Да, сэр. Дело в том, что я люблю вас весьма откровенно. И думал, что самой невероятной вещью на свете будет ваша ответная любовь.

— Дай мне хотя бы полшанса, и ты поверишь в намного более невероятные вещи до завтрака. — Его губы дрогнули, чтобы поправить мою цитату или назвать мне имя её автора, и я набросился на этот открытый рот. Последовал звук удара тела о деревянную поверхность, который вызвал я, толкнув Дживса на закрытую дверь, но если его это не смущало, то меня-то уже и подавно! Он целовал меня в ответ, проделывая невероятные вещи языком, который, казалось, был напрямую связан с моей спиной. Я дёргался и стонал от каждого его движения, и мои колени почти подогнулись, когда он отстранился. Зажатый между мной и дверью, он смог лишь наклонился набок, чтобы прошептать мне на ухо:

— Сэр, снимите мокрую одежду, пока вы не заболели.

— Сегодня я надену всё, что тебе захочется.

— Позвольте мне выразиться более ясно, сэр. У меня нет намерения сменить вашу мокрую одежду, только снять её с вас. — И тут мои колени не выдерживают слов, сказанных идеально благопристойным камердинерским голосом, но я даже благодарен им за это, когда ещё плотнее прижимаюсь к его телу.

\- Сейчас будет самое удачное время, так как я чувствую, что скоро начну чихать.

— Тогда мы должны поспешить, сэр. — Эти дразнящие слова произносит будто сотканный из дыма и мёда голос, от которого каждая клеточка вустеровского корпуса навостряет уши, включая ту важную часть меня немного севернее коленей! Мне кажется, я почувствовал, как Дживс замерцал, потому что в следующий момент я уже лицезрею свою кровать. Опытные руки, большие, властные и уверенные снимают с меня одежду, пока такие же впечатляющие губы находят местечки на моей шее, которых раньше не существовало! Я раздет до нижнего белья, когда мне приходится повернуться, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Он всё ещё полностью одет, и я даже не помял его галстук! Оскорблённый до глубины души я начинаю тянуть Дживса на себя, и он отстраняется, чтобы спасти свою одежду. Предлагаю свою помощь, после чего вынужден отступить назад, чтобы дать рукам шанс сделать нечто большее, чем объятия, и падаю на стоящую позади меня кровать.

Я бы поднялся и запротестовал, но он начинает снимать с себя одежду, и я отвлекаюсь, если, конечно, это то слово, которое мне нужно. Наверно всё-таки нет, так как люди отвлекаются, отводя взгляд в сторону. Вид же его, раздевающего самого себя, опьяняет меня и оказывается лучше любой фантазии! Мне определенно будут нужны новые, но я уверен, разворачивающаяся перед моими глазами сцена подарит мне несколько на будущее. Широкие плечи, мускулистая фигура работающего человека с небольшим выпуклым животиком — следствие его превосходного кулинарного таланта, дорожка тёмных густых волос, ведущих к особому подарку для меня. Я не думаю, что то, на что ты можешь смотреть бесконечно, можно считать отвлекающим. Надо будет спросить Дживса потом. Позже, намного позже.

Должно быть, я моргнул, потому что сейчас он лежит рядом со мной, устроив меня согласно своим желаниям. Меня это волнует только потому, что я не могу видеть его и вынужден откидывать голову назад, чтобы смотреть на него, целовать его, в то время, как Дживс засовывает нечто твёрдое между моих ног. Я бы посмотрел вниз, но не могу перестать целовать его. Тёплые руки тянут мои бёдра вверх, пока ноги не располагаются под странным углом, направленные в разные стороны. От этого моя спина непривычным образом изгибается назад, но сместив одно плечо ближе к нему, мне становится легче. Должно быть причина в том, что я всегда был гибким! Сейчас его твёрдый орган находится под моим, поэтому, когда он оборачивает обе наши правые руки вокруг них, мы начинаем ласкать друг друга одновременно. Дживс устанавливает темп, и я двигаюсь в унисон, пока не понимаю, что должен или толкаться быстрее, или закричать. Дживс подчиняется мне, что в своём роде опьяняет. Под конец я двигаю рукой изо всех сил, и только немного вскрикиваю, когда жидкости смешиваются в наших руках.

Когда моё тело прекращает дрожать, я переворачиваюсь, чтобы свернуться рядом с ним, но у него в руках уже небольшой кусочек ткани. Прежде, чем с моих губ срывается вопрос, Дживс уже вытирает нас. Когда я понимаю, что он закончил и готов удалиться, то вцепляюсь в него, будто вся моя жизнь зависит от этого. Он выглядит удивлённым моим энтузиазмом, поэтому я вынужден заговорить.

— Не вставай пока! Не убирай, не готовь и не стирай или что ты там обычно делаешь, чтобы поддерживать быт. Останься со мной, и нам не нужно будет говорить или думать обо всём этом. Я люблю тебя всей душой, но знаю, что у нас есть один шанс на миллион провести вместе достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что из этого выйдет!

— Бертрам, ты демонстрируешь свой пессимизм. — Я не знаю, на что он жалуется, так как сам только что вёл себя как курица-несушка! Но у меня есть идея, как отвлечь его: невинный вид и непристойное прикосновение.

— Так как на мне нет ни единого предмета одежды, я абсолютно уверен, что демонстрирую всё!

— И какое же это прелестное зрелище! — Его интимное прикосновение к вустеровскому корпусу заставляет меня думать, что идея сработала, пока Дживс снова не начинает говорить. — Когда жизнь начинает ухудшаться, вы страшитесь самого плохого исхода задолго до того, как он произойдёт. Вот почему, вы всегда так впечатлены, когда я остаюсь спокойным или нахожу логичное решение. Я собираю факты и разбираюсь с ситуацией. Мне нравится то, как много вы чувствуете, и я ни за что не стал бы просить вас измениться. Но сейчас я прошу вас вернуться в ваше обычное счастливое расположение духа.

— Заткнуться и позволить тебе беспокоиться обо всём, да?

— По большому счёту. Хотя если вы заметили, я такого не говорил.

— Тогда скажи простыми словами, что останешься со мной.

— Я буду с вами так долго, как только вы захотите, и возможно даже после того, как вы передумаете.

— Это что, была твоя особенная дживсовская шутка?

— Возможно, сэр, но я говорю правду.

— Я ‘за’ в любом случае. Но в следующий раз я бы хотел видеть твоё лицо, когда мы будем это делать.

— Я бы тоже очень этого хотел, Бертрам. Возможно, вы хотите попробовать прежде, чем я приготовлю обед?

— Мы можем попробовать в кухне, пока ты готовишь!

— Только не в присутствии еды, сэр!

— Прости, любовь моя, я не хотел шокировать тебя.

— Вы можете загладить свою вину, у пианино.

— На самом пианино или на скамье?

— Везде, сэр.

— Очень хорошо, Дживс!


End file.
